


What You Believe Becomes Reality

by AceMistakes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMistakes/pseuds/AceMistakes
Summary: A very short play written for my Literature class from 2018. The point of this play is to show that if we believe a lie enough, it becomes a reality. There are 2 characters, Lies and Truth, and 3 scenes in this play.





	What You Believe Becomes Reality

**Lies:** _(Enters the scene and approaches the person already on stage)_ Hello there Truth. How are you on this fine day?

**Truth:** _(Truth looks up from what they were previously occupied with)_ I’m sorry. I don’t seem to recognize you. Who are you?

**Lies:** Come now Truth. Can’t you recognize an old friend?

**Truth:** _(Hesitates and gets a better look at the person standing across from them)_ I’m really sorry but I really don’t know you.

**Lies**: _(smiling brightly, undisturbed by Truth’s discomfort) _It’s me! Lies! How could you forget me?

**Truth:** But I’ve never met you.

**Lies:** Are you sure?

**Truth:** _(they stand up hastily, clearly disturbed by the response)_ I’m sorry, I have to go. I do know that I don’t know you. Please don’t try and find me. _(They quickly walk off, leaving Lies standing there looking amused)_

* * *

_(The scene changed and both Truth and Lies are walking down the street)_

**Lies:** _(Pointing a little ways away at nothing)_ Oh! Look at that dog!

**Truth:** _(Looks over but does not see anything)_ There’s nothing there.

**Lies:** Yes there is! It’s a little puppy. _(They pause slightly and hum)_ It looks like a Labrador but maybe it’s a mix? It’s brown and so small. Can’t you see it Truth?

**Truth:** _(Is clearly confused. Constantly looking for a dog)_ Lies, There’s nothing there. What are you seeing?

**Lies: **_(sounding frustrated)_ The dog! There’s a dog over there!

**Truth:** But there’s nothing there! How can you see something that’s not real?! _(they pause for a moment and look around)_ Okay so what if there is a dog? I don’t see it so it’s probably your imagination.

**Lies:** _(intrigued with the change)_ So you admit that there’s a dog?

**Truth:** In your mind, maybe. I can’t see it though.

* * *

_(The scene changes and someone new walks in. They look eerily familiar but Truth cannot seem to figure out why. This person comes to sit with Truth who was waiting for Lies)_

**Truth:** I’m sorry I was waiting for a friend.

**Person:** Come now, Truth. Can’t you recognize an old friend?

**Truth:** _(They’re clearly thrown off by the response. The response reminds them of another time and suddenly they realize who is standing in front of them) _Wait…Lies? What happened to you?

**Lies:** _(smiles smugly)_ You did, Truth. Your constant belief of the lies I’ve told are starting to become a reality. You’re doubting yourself. I’ve corrupted you into believing everything I say. You no longer have a say in what you believe in because only I can say.

**Truth: **W-wait! That’s not true! I don’t believe everything you say.

**Lies:** Are you sure? Come on, what’s the truth?

**Truth:** (_they look taken back at the question. They clearly look uncomfortable and stay silent for a long time_) I don’t really… know anymore.

**Lies:** Truth doesn’t know what’s real and what isn’t? Shouldn’t you know? I mean you’re Truth. You should know everything! What’s real Truth?

**Truth:** _(they frantically look around, looking more and more panicked) _I don’t know. I don’t know what’s real anymore. That one day…On that day when you said there was a dog…Was there a dog? I remember saying there wasn’t but now I think there may have been a dog. I should know this.

**Lies:** You seem to be struggling Truth. Are you okay?

**Truth: **_(they look up at Lies almost angrily)_ I’m fine.

**Lies:** _(they grin brightly and whisper almost accusingly_) Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: @acemistakes  
Tellonym: @lemon_galaxies


End file.
